Love Thy Sisters
by blue eyed chica 11
Summary: Chrissy, Nicki, and Elle are thieving mutant sisters.  So what happens when the XMen try to get them to join them?  And how do they know Remy?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Thy Sisters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my ocs of course!**

A/N: Okay, I took some liberties here, so John never left the X-Men and Remy joined, but Jean is dead.

New Orleans, Louisiana 

"Why do I always get stuck being the dumb lookout," the girl standing on the roof of a museum muttered to herself.

_"Because you're the youngest Elle Belle," the voice of the girl's sister chided her in her head._

_"Didn't anyone ever tell you that reading other people's thoughts isn't very nice," she snapped back._

_"Yeah this annoying little brat tells me everyday, but I ignore her," the girl's sister's silky voice filled her head once more._

_"Can you two shut up and get this job done?" a third voice broke into the girl's argument._

_"Yes, ma'am," came the two's mocking replies._

The blonde grew bored as she stood on the roof of the museum, picking at her nails. This was just another job for the three sisters. It wasn't a very difficult job and they'd done hundreds of these before so she wasn't expecting any trouble. That's why she was slightly surprised when she heard the alarms go off and saw her sisters running out of the building. She quickly floated herself down from the roof to join them.

"You know, I thought this was supposed to be an easy job. A grab and go. A hit and run. No alarms. Did you hear any mention of alarms in the equation? And I totally did not wear the right shoes for this," Elle complained slightly out of breath from running to catch up with the two.

"Well that was before Chrissy thought it would be funny to trip the alarms," the shorter of the two brunettes said shooting a dirty look at the taller one.

"Come on, we do always enjoy the chase, and it's not like the cops are actually going to catch us. Besides, I think you could use the run Nicki. You look like you need a little exercise," Chrissy laughed. With that, Nicki shot her another dirty look.

"At least tell me the two of you got the artifact," Elle said, giving the two a pointed look.

"Of course we did. Have you no faith?" Chrissy replied as the three turned the corner.

Just as they turned the corner they caught sight of a line of police cars already set up there, seemingly waiting for them. Upon catching sight of this, the three quickly turned around only to see the cops that had been chasing them had almost caught up now. They were now officially trapped. They couldn't go backwards and they couldn't go forwards.

"Um…can you say shit?" Nicki whispered to the other two as they surveyed their surroundings. But Chrissy just started laughing at her comment.

"What in the world is so funny right now?" Nicki whispered harshly as the cops now seemed to be closing in on them.

"You have got to be kidding me. You honestly think we're going to get caught right now? Yeah right," Chrissy said. And with one flick of her hand two of the cop cars flew to the side.

"Oh I forgot about the great telekinetic," Nicki muttered sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous just because you got the brain power and I actually got the useful one," Chrissy chided.

"Put your hands up," one of the policemen shouted to them. With a quick glance around they noticed that all the officer's guns were pointed at them.

"Whatever you say," Chrissy muttered. Her hands flew up and so did their guns. She telekinetically tossed them all to the side. The police looked baffled and also a little fearful.

"I think now is when we make our getaway," Elle said. And with that the three took off.

X-Mansion

"X-Men please report to my office immediately," Professor Charles Xavier telepathically said in all the X-Men's heads.

Moments later, Logan, Storm, Scott, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Piotr, Remy, and John assembled before him.

"What's up Professor?" Bobby asked.

"I have detected a disturbance down in New Orleans. It appears there are three girls with mutant powers in some trouble down there. I will give you the exact coordinates when you get on the jet. I want you to find them and bring them here," the Professor instructed his team.

"You got it Chuck," Logan told him before commanding everyone to the jet.

"Let's rock and roll!" Bobby shouted as Storm took off. It wasn't a very long flight, especially in their jet, and pretty soon they were coming to a landing. They landed in a forest near their coordinates so that no one accidentally stumbled upon the jet.

"So how do we find them?" Bobby asked as they all clambered down from the jet.

"Well I guess we like follow the police trail," Kitty said indicating the flashing lights and sirens.

"Good one, Kit-Kat," Logan muttered sarcastically.

"Ya know, Remy love de sweet smell of home," Remy said breathing deeply.

As the group made their way through the clearing in the trees, they watched the scene unfolding before them. There were cops and squad cars everywhere and in the middle of it all stood three girls, obviously sisters because of their resemblance. They were all decked out in black and obviously the center of the commotion. The oldest girl stood on the left, using her telekinesis to rid all the cops of their guns. She stood at about 5'6" with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was a beauty. The shortest of the group, at about 5'4", stood on the right. She didn't seem to be doing anything, but stood with a worried expression upon her pretty face. She looked similar to her older sister with sleek brown hair and almond colored eyes. And in the middle stood the youngest. It wasn't the fact that she looked the youngest, she towered over her sisters at a proud 5'7", that indicated she was the youngest, but rather the demeanor in which the other two acted. They seemed protective of her. They both flanked her on either side with her being protected in the middle. Although, it didn't look like she needed much protecting as she flung a squad car into the air. She looked similar to her two sisters, but there was a definite contrast. She was blonde with blue eyes, whereas they were both brunettes.

"I think it's about time for that grand escape, don't you?" the short brunette called out to the taller one.

"Definitely. So then we'll just make a break for the forest and lose them in there. You ready?" she asked looking at the blonde. The blonde smiled, "Always."

The two turned in the direction of the forest. The older one looked at the X-Men for a second, a look of confusion clouded her face, but as quickly as it came it left. She turned away and focused on the task at hand. The two telekinetically threw everything in their way to the side, creating a gap in the police circle. The three girls took off, sprinting through the gap in the police barricade.

"Should we follow them?" Bobby asked, looking to Scott.

"Yeah," Scott said as they all took off after the girls.

After several exhausting minutes of chasing the girls and calling after them, they finally slowed their pace. They realized by now that it was no longer the cops chasing them. They finally stopped and had a silent conversation before they turned around to face the X-men.

"Finally, Jesus Christ, that was like running a marathon. I'm so out of shape," Bobby was the first one to break the silence.

"Is there a reason you people are following us?" Chrissy, always the oldest, spoke up.

"We're the X-Men," Bobby told them in a 'duh' tone.

The three girls looked at each other with similar amused expressions before they burst out laughing. Elle cocked an eyebrow and looked at them, "The what?" she asked while trying to control her laughter.

"We live at a school for mutants. It's a safe haven for mutants, where they can be safe and learn to control their abilities. Professor Xavier, the owner of the school, sent us here to convince you to come back with us. And judging from the fact that you were running from the cops it might be a good idea," Scott explained to the sisters.

"Remy thinks it would be a good for you girls. Especially considering your situation. I mean with your parents and your jobs and all," Remy said quietly. All three girls jaws dropped and there was silence.

"Remy?" Chrissy questioned in disbelief as she broke the silence.

Her sister quickly interrupted Chrissy before Remy had a chance to respond. "What the hell are you doing back here?" Remy refused to meet the gaze of the very pissed off brunette standing in front of him. Nicki was fuming with rage, and she wanted nothing more than to hit the man standing in front of her. So she did. Nobody even saw her fist coming until it connected with Remy's jaw.

"Remy guess he deserved dat," Remy muttered as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that," Nicki fumed at him. At with that being said, she pivoted on her heel and turned to walk away.

"Nicki, don' walk away from me," Remy called as he saw her turning to leave.

"Why not? You got to run away from me last time. This time I'm running away from you," Nicki took off disappearing further into the forest.

Chrissy let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. She threw a look at Elle and the two seemed to have a silent conversation. Elle's eyes closed briefly before she snapped them open and looked at Chrissy slightly alarmed.

"Do you have the artifact or does she?" Elle asked panicking slightly.

"She does, why?" Chrissy asked slightly puzzled. That was before realization dawned on her and she threw a questioning glance at Elle. Elle nodded to confirm what Chrissy had been thinking. "Damn it is she really that stupid? She went to go drop the artifact off alone?"

"Should we go after her?" Elle suggested to her older sister.

"No, I will you stay here," Chrissy said with authority. She knew making Elle stay behind would annoy her, but she'd rather deal with an annoyed Elle than a dead Elle. And she knew this could be potentially dangerous.

"Fine," Elle grumbled, "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I always am," with a cheeky grin she followed the way Nicki went just minutes ago.

Elle watched her sister go until she could no longer see her before turning around to see the confused faces of the X-Men. But she was only looking at one.

"Hey Rems! I missed ya," she told him as he enveloped her in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Thy Sisters**

**Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own anything.**

New Orleans, Louisiana

"Remy missed you too." Remy spoke as the two parted from their embrace.

They spent a moment in silence until Elle broke it by smacking him in the shoulder. "What was that for?" Remy complained, rubbing his wounded shoulder.

"You left. No goodbye, no note, and no attempt to even contact any of us for the past year, and you have the balls to ask me why I'm hitting you?" Elle complained as she continued to hit his shoulder.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. Now can you stop hitting Remy," he grabbed her hands to prevent her from continuing her assault. Elle stopped hitting him and silence once again fell over the group. That was until Elle broke it again.

"She cried for weeks you know. Probably longer, but I think she started hiding it then." Elle confided to him.

"So how pissed is she at Remy? On a scale of 1 to 10?" Remy inquired.

"Hmm…judging from your jaw, I'd probably guess about a 25." Elle decided after looking at the bruising on his jaw. "I think she really loved you. I mean I'm almost positive she was head over heels in love with you. When she would talk about you, she would giggle and blush like a schoolgirl. And we both know that Nicki doesn't normally blush, and she most definitely doesn't giggle. And I'm almost positive you broke her heart. She cried for a week after you left. And then for weeks more she cried in the bathroom with the shower on because she thought we wouldn't be able to hear her then. So congratulations you did the two things I thought were impossible. Make Nicki fall in love with you and break her heart."

"And Remy thought that you weren't mad at him." Remy complained.

"You ran away and broke my sister's heart. Of course I'm mad at you." Elle snapped at him.

"I really hate to disrupt this little reunion, but would somebody like to start explaining what the hell is going on? And who the hell are you?" Bobby interrupted the argument between the two.

"The name's Elle and are you always so rude?" Elle snapped, throwing her glare from Remy's direction towards Bobby's direction.

"So how do you know Remy?" Bobby asked the glaring blonde.

"Me and Rems go way back. Don't we Remy?" she directed the question to Remy, allowing him to explain how the two knew each other.

"Well three years ago Remy dated Nicki, the girl who punched me. And that's how we all know each other." Remy explained the shortened version.

"I think you forgot about the part where a year a go, you just up and disappeared. Didn't say one word to anybody about it, just vanished. Left everyone completely clueless as to where you went. But you never called, never wrote, and never even tried to get in contact to at least tell us that you were still alive at the very least. For all we knew you could have been dead in a ditch." Elle ranted.

"Elle, come on. Let Remy explain." Remy pleaded with her. He took her silence as a sign that he could continue with his explanation. "Remy had to go see his good friend Stormy at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. And then I ended up staying and becoming a part of the X-Men."

"That's it?" Elle chuckled. "I at least thought you would have a better excuse than that. Maybe something about being stranded in the Sahara Desert with no food or water, much less access to a phone or post office. But no, you were at some fancy school with plenty of access to a phone or at least a pen and paper."

"Remy wanted to contact you, but he knew you would be mad. See and Remy was right." Remy protested in self-defense.

"Whatever. You don't need to defend yourself to me. You better save that for my sister, and you better think of some better excuses because she's going to rip you a new one." Elle said with a laugh.

"So that still doesn't explain why the police were like chasing you and where your sisters like went." Kitty spoke up.

"Well…um…" suddenly Elle looked very nervous.

"The three of them are contract thieves." Remy answered for her. "In other words people hire them to steal for them."

Elle threw a glare at him. "I don't need you to answer for me. I'm perfectly capable of answering a question for myself."

"Well Remy didn't hear you answering so he thought he would help you out a little. No need to get so defensive." Remy defended himself.

"So you guys are like thieves?" Bobby asked slightly confused.

"Well, I guess you could put it that way." Elle agreed.

"So where did your sisters go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dumb, stupid girl." Chrissy muttered to herself as she ran off in the direction her sister went just minutes ahead of her.

She couldn't believe her sister would just run off like that. She knew she was pissed at Remy, but this was beyond stupid. It was downright dangerous and possibly suicidal. For a second, she wondered if that's why Nicki did it, but she quickly shrugged that thought off. Yes, she was stupid. Yes, she was angry. But no, she wasn't suicidal.

Even so, she worried about Nicki sometimes. Nicki was the emotional one, the one who thought the best of people, and the one who trusted people, sometimes too easily. So Chrissy worried about her. She worried about Elle too, but she knew Elle could take care of herself. Elle held people at arms length. She never let them get too close to her. That way she never got hurt. But Nicki was different. She let people get close to her, like with Remy, and eventually they would hurt her.

If you asked her ten years ago what she thought her life would be like, this didn't even come close. But then again, ten years ago her dad wasn't in prison and her mom was still alive. Ten years ago she probably would have thought that she would be living the normal 22-year-old life. Partying with her friends, maybe going to college or starting a job. The last thing she thought she would be doing would be raising her two younger sisters and trying to support them to the best of her ability. But plans change. And her plans changed ten years ago, when her dad got arrested.

Flashback 

_"What's going on?" a twelve-year-old Chrissy asked as she approached her two sisters sitting on the stairs. She knew something was wrong as soon as she saw the blue and red lights and heard the sirens pull up at their house._

_"They're trying to take daddy away," a ten-year-old Nicki blubbered as she tried to stop the tears streaming down her face. Nicki, the emotional one, was of course crying, but as she looked at her seven-year-old sister, Elle, she noticed that she wore a blank expression. Chrissy thought that maybe she didn't really understand what was going on._

_It was now that Chrissy chose to look at the scene unraveling before her. A burly African American man in a cop uniform was handcuffing her dad. _

_"Your under arrest for armed robbery," the burly man rattled off the usual mantra about whatever you say we have the right to use against you in court of law, you have the right to an attorney, blah blah blah. _

_The second police officer, a beefy blonde man, was restraining her hysterical mother. She was sobbing about how they couldn't take him away all the while flailing her limbs in an attempt to get the blonde man to release her._

_"You can't take him away. You can't do this to me. You don't understand, how am I going to support my children?" she screamed hysterically at the police officers._

_"Ma'am, please calm down. We're just doing our job. Your husband robbed a convenience store and now he has to face the consequences," the police officer explained in an attempt to calm her down. She stopped flailing around, but she was still screaming and crying._

_As they dragged her dad away, her mom collapsed on the floor sobbing. Being the oldest she knew she had to do something. So she went down stairs and sat next to her mother. She didn't know what else to do so she just hugged her. Her mom grabbed on to her for dear life as she sobbed herself to sleep that night. Chrissy wasn't strong enough to carry her to her bed upstairs, so she lifted her onto the couch and tucked her into bed. Chrissy didn't know it then, but later this would become a routine, only then she would be passed out rather than just sleeping._

_End Flashback_

The months that followed after that, Chrissy was forced to take care of not only both of her younger sisters, but also her mother. Her mother was constantly drunk and angry. She couldn't even take care of herself, much less her daughters. So Chrissy took care of her for the next four years. That was, until she just couldn't take it anymore.

Flashback 

_The three sisters walked home together. They couldn't afford a car due to the fact that they could barely make ends meet, so a car was definitely out of the question. That was how they got stuck walking everywhere they went. As they walked up the driveway of their shabby, run down looking house, Chrissy couldn't help the feeling of dread that filled her stomach. Something just didn't feel right._

_"Mom, we're home!" Chrissy called out from the doorway to their mother, but she had long given up hope of her mom responding._

_Chrissy peered into the family room, expecting to see her mom passed out on the couch with a bottle of vodka with her. But as she looked she didn't see her mom. Sure there was tons of bottles of various alcohols, but her mother was missing from the picture._

_"Help me look for mom!" Chrissy called to her younger sisters as her worry started to grow._

_She ran from the room to check the kitchen, but was interrupted by a piercing scream. She followed the sound to her mother's bedroom. Standing in the doorway to the attached bathroom was Elle with a horror stricken look upon her face. The first thing she saw was blood. There was so much blood. It stained the white tile with it's crimson. As her eyes slowly followed the trail of blood on the tile, they came to rest upon the tub. In the tub full of red stained water was her mother. Her entire body was submerged in the stained water except for her left arm. Her arm hung haphazardly over the side of the tub, and on her arm Chrissy could see the deep crimson gash from where her mother had slit her wrist._

_To this day Chrissy cannot recall who called 9-1-1. It could have been Elle, Nicki, or even a neighbor. All she remembered was the paramedics as they rushed in to get to her mother. But Chrissy knew she was already dead._

_The rest of that day was a blur to Chrissy. Her mother was pronounced dead on the scene, they didn't even bother to take her to the hospital. _

_End Flashback_

That was how at sixteen, Chrissy was forced to grow up and raise her two younger sisters.

She loved her sisters dearly, but sometimes she wished she had a different life. One where she wasn't forced to take care of anyone, when she was barely old enough to take care of herself.

These thoughts ran through her head as she finally reached her destination. It was a rundown looking house that was situated on the corner of a currently very dark street. Inside lived their current employers. Three dangerous men who wanted an artifact from a museum stolen. She may not have liked the men very much, but when you need the money you can't exactly afford to be picky. But whenever they handle the men Chrissy made sure that they did it together. There was safety in numbers. Although with their abilities she knew that they could all probably hold their own alone, but it made her feel better to know that they all had backup. That way no one got hurt.

She knew that Nicki must have already gotten here because she could hear a commotion going on inside. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could hear yelling so she knew whatever it was it couldn't be good. She didn't bother knocking as she waltzed into the house.

"I gave you what you wanted, now how about you give me my money!" Nicki had her arms pinned behind her back and was being restrained by one of the men as the other two just looked on amused. The ringleader, the one she was talking to, stood in front of the defenseless Nicki. He was holding the artifact in his hand.

"Now why would I do that? You already gave me what I wanted, so it appears that I have no further use for you." He told her indicating the precious artifact in his palm.

"I strongly suggest you let go of my sister and give us our money. And then we'll be on our way." Chrissy spoke, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Hello Chrissy! I was wondering when you were going to show up. I didn't think you would send poor Nicki here all alone to do your dirty work," he told her mockingly.

"How dare you try and double cross me! But that's okay, I'll forget about that as soon as you give me my sister and my money."

"I think you're forgetting something sweetie. It's the three of us against the two of you. Do you honestly think I'm just willing going to give you your sister and my money?" the ringleader taunted her.

His taunts ricocheted inside her head. She didn't care about the money anymore. The only important thing was making sure she got her sister safely away from here. Which was going to be a challenge considering it was two against three, and her sister was currently a little busy.

"Scared Chrissy?" he continued to taunt as he puffed on the cigar he had just lit.

As he continued to taunt her she snapped. Nobody hurt her sisters and got away with it. As her rage built, she flung the ringleader against the wall. He hit the wall hard, his head making a sickening crack as it hit. After he hit, his body slumped down against the wall. The man was obviously unconscious as his cigar fell from his lips. Chrissy quickly averted her gaze from the unconscious man to the two men currently restraining her sister. The two men, afraid she would attack them next, pulled out a knife and put it to Nicki's throat. Nicki panicked slightly when she felt the sharp metal against her skin.

"What are you going to do now, sweetie?" the man holding the knife mocked her.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Chrissy asked as she flung the knife across the room to land under a table somewhere.

Both men looked more nervous than before as now they didn't have a weapon to defend themselves with. Chrissy laughed at them as she threw one of them to the floor and the other against the wall. The man groaned as he hit the wall, and when he looked up he saw Chrissy coming closer to him. Chrissy abruptly stopped advancing on the man, when she heard Nicki scream.

Chrissy turned to look at her sister. She ran to her sister who was now lying on the ground, as she flung the man with a bloody knife now in hand across the room. She kneeled down beside her sister and watched as the crimson stain spread across her shirt.

"No, no, Nicki!" Chrissy screamed. Chrissy quickly balled up her jacket and pressed it to Nicki's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"It hurts." Nicki moaned quietly.

"I know baby, it's going to be okay. I promise, you're going to be fine." Chrissy tried to reassure her sister, but the words did little to reassure even herself.

It was then that Chrissy noticed the smell; it smelled like something was burning. She glanced about the room trying to find the source of the smell, and her eyes landed on the abandoned cigar. The cigar had set the curtains on fire and the flames were rapidly spreading. They had to get out of here now.

"Come on. We have to leave." Chrissy told Nicki as she lifted her into her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on. We have to go make sure they're alright." Elle told the group following behind her as she led them to her current employer's house.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Your obviously insane sister thought it would be a good idea to go give this artifact to these guys alone? And then your other sister went chasing after her after you told her where to go? By the way, how did you know that anyway?" Bobby interrogated her.

"Jesus Christ, what's with the twenty questions?" Elle complained as she continued her brisk pace in an effort to get there sooner.

"Okay, how about just one then? How did you know where your sister was going?"

"I'm a telepath with telekinetic abilities," Elle explained distractedly as she continued to speed up.

"Why are you like walking so fast?" Kitty breathed heavily as she struggled to keep up.

"Something doesn't feel right," Elle muttered as they turned the corner onto the street where their destination was.

That's when she saw it. At the end of the street, the house she was looking for was ablaze.

"Oh my god." Elle was momentarily rooted to her spot before she was running like a bat out of hell down the street. Having seen the burning house, too, all the X-Men were hurrying behind her.

The group came to a stop in front of the burning building. The flames had consumed the entire house now, the fire having spread quickly. Elle stood, entranced for a moment at the flames licking at the roof of the house, before quickly scanning the area in search of her sisters. When she didn't see them anywhere, the panic started to bubble up.

"Chrissy! Nicki!" she shouted desperately.

She started to go forward to go find her sisters in the house, but she felt two strong arms holding her back. She struggled against John's arms, trying to break free so she could run in the building to find her sisters.

"Chrissy! Nicki!" she continued to shout as her voice was now choked with tears. Elle quit struggling against John as she gave into her tears and quietly sobbed. John pulled her into his arms and allowed her to cry against his chest.

"Nicki!" It was Remy's voice that shouted, as he was the first to see Chrissy emerge from the building, cradling a wounded Nicki in her arms.


End file.
